ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Deity
Battle Deities Battle Deities abilities are supposed to each to resemblance some "god-like" aspect you might have seen in the series. Most of the cards are met to first seem like way too powerful but in closer inspection(atleast I've tried to) having some form of effect function that balances the card to a realistic level of a card not completely wasting the card(e.g. anime and real game version of Seal of Orichalcos, Obelisk the Tormentor or like how Earthbound Immortals function with field spells which is never explained in the actual series because the field spells were either permanent or noone destroyed them in the games but was a great balancing factor in the real game making the card look "god-like" at first). (( I'm a serious card designer, and I wish always to balance my cards, rethink them through and hate to make cards with no quality (e.g. ATK9999 Vegeta SSJ4 vanilla with flavor 'most awesome warrior in the galaxy'). I try to keep my TCG card effect "grammar" correct and wish, especially for this archetype for people to contact me through comment or message through this forum, and tell what aspect should I try to form into a card next. I hope a comment like this is not against the rules, admins/mods please inform if I offend any forum rules -- Himalaiya )) Playing Style Due to the little sum of cards created, the form of play is still a bit vague. The series includes cards that are better the more you can cards on the field, so the deck trusts in it's ability to outplay your opponent with card presence and the burst of offensive in Minotaurus, having card destruction protection effects to protect its numbers against the opponent. Battle Deity, Minotaurus is the current only powerhouse and actual damage source for the deck and due it's consistent self-fetching ability and ATK when you assemble even two of them. Weaknesses *Affecting and disturbing amassing Minotaurus's straight affects the tempo and the effectiveness towards the opponent since Minotaurus is really weak alone. *Using cards or effects that straight banish cards like e.g. Dimensional Prison or Karma Cut bypass the destruction prevention cards and further disrupt assembling Minotaurus's. Trivia *Battle Deity, Minotaurus mirrors god-like Attack Power(>=4000ATK), but due to balancing the card in the card creation process, it now only breaks the 3000ATK barrier, making it a "demi-god" at the least. *Battle Deity, Galinha mirrors Infinite Life, gathering large amounts of life in time like Dartz's second stage Orichalcos in DM or Darkness series monsters in GX. *Battle Deity, Tartaruga mirrors the god-like invulnerability. Many ace monsters the bad guys have cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects e.g. Eqyptian Gods are immune to traps, partially-immune to spells, Earthbound Gods, Numbers series in anime and such. *Throne of the Battle Deity Ruler mirrors the ability to draw anything you wish. Heart of the Cards, Shining Draw and such powers. *All the names of the Battle Deity "creatures" in the series are from Portuguese, translated straight from the animal or thing they are meant to resemble(the language is just a spice, there's no special reason for the choice of Portuguese). *So far, all Beast Deities are EARTH attribute Beast-Warrior-type monsters. This might change in time. Category:Archetype